You May Not Kiss The Bride
by MoonInLove07
Summary: Everyone looked forward to that day. Spencer's wedding day. But then, at the last moment, his two best friends realize they have lost something really important... Spencer/Maeve. TwoShot. Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner Challengue.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Here's my submission for the Wedding Bells Challengue on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. As always, read and review if you like this :)**

**Kisses&Hugs!**

**-MoonInLove-**

* * *

Penelope grinned, arching an eyebrow at her own reflection. Coming closer to the large mirror, she slid her coral lipstick across her lips. "Baby, you look gorgeous"

"What are you doing?" Jennifer wondered with her brow furrowed in mild surprise.

"In the self-help book I am reading says it's very important talk to yourself about how awesome your body is" she explained, placing her tight red dress properly on her curves. "It raises your self-esteem"

"I wish I was that cool" The other woman shook her head as abusing the couch cushions. Her empire cut red dress, it moved languidly every step she took, on the verge of hysterics.

"Where have hidden those damned rings?" Jennifer mumbled, throwing an accusing glance at her friend "Leave that lovely talk and come help me"

"The rings have no legs" Penelope said as she closed her lipstick "They must be somewhere"

"I know that they are somewhere" Jennifer placed her hands on her small waist, dropping her head miserably. She bit her lower lip, as her blue eyes rested on her little boy.

He had his hands trapped between his knees, his eyes lost in any corner of the room. "You know where Spence's rings are?"

Henry shook his head slowly. Then he looked at his godmother stroking her loose hair. Jennifer turned around to see her friend and rolled her eyes upward. Leave it to Penelope, drawing attention everywhere.

"Why would your child know about these damn rings?"

"Damn Rings" Henry repeated with a hearty laugh, covering his mouth with one hand. "That's a bad word"

Penelope smiled softly, sitting next to him "Yes, sweetie. That's such a bad word. Better not repeat it"

The little boy smiled, but he looked really edgy. Jennifer knew that her son wasn't a naughty boy. In fact, he was an angel. But the way in which Henry avoided her gaze, it was highly suspicious. Something that not escaped to a profiler like herself.

"Have you hidden the golden rings, Henry?" Jennifer asked softly but firmly. He slightly lifted the corners of his lips, obviously admitting defeat, before nodding his head. Penelope touched his cheek, cupping his chin in the palm of her hand. "Why did you do that, sweetie?"

"Because if my uncle Spence marries Maeve, then he'll have a baby very soon" his blue eyes moistened somewhat "So he's not going to love me anymore"

"Honey, listen to me" Jennifer said, smiling sweetly at her little three year old "He'll love you forever. No matter how many babies he may have someday. Your uncle Spence will never stop loving you" she raised her eyebrows , pointing to her friend "Both he and Penelope will always be by your side"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, grinning at the two women "I love them, too"

"Oh, it's a shame that you're not a man in his thirties" Penelope teased, leaving a loud kiss on his soft cheek "You're so lovely"

Jennifer chuckled, taking the hand of her son, "Where are they?"

"In the fridge"

* * *

_You May Not Kiss The Bride_

* * *

Penelope blinked quickly, smiling at the touching scene. Jennifer squeezed her hand, her eyes filled with happiness tears. Henry walked steadily, to the improvised aisle. The boy threw a bright smile to his proud father. Will greeted his boy giving him thumbs up.

That was not a normal wedding. They were not in an ostentatious church, with stylishly dressed guests. Spencer had decided that their wedding would be something special, something to remember.

The couple had decided to marry in Dave Rossi's cabin, with the blessing of his older friend. The place was beautiful, in the woods, along a sparkling lake.

"You have arrived late" Derek whispered, still looking forward, just where the bride and groom were standing. Aaron Hotchner on his right, Elisabeth Reynolds on her left.

"Thank you, I had not noticed," Penelope replied sarcastically, hitting her best friend's nape. "Where were you half an hour ago, when I called you on the verge of a nervous breakdown?"

He leaned toward her, whispering in her ear "Reid was going through a nervous breakdown. And I'm sorry, baby girl, but his case was more important"

Jennifer looked at her two friends with a frown, then shook her head with a slight laugh. Those two really were a special case!. She hugged her husband, looking adoringly at her little son. Henry looked at his godfather placing a gold ring on his wife's finger, a big smile on his face.

"You may kiss the bride" the reverend said solemnly, smiling to the newlyweds.

Spencer placed his hands around her waist. Maeve raised her hands to his neck, a notable red gracing her cheeks.

Penelope and Jennifer exchanged a knowing look, then the two girlfriends burst out laughing. Only both of them knew 'The Rings Odyssey'.

The guests rose from their plastic chairs, beautifully decorated with white orchids, wishing to congratulate the happy couple.

* * *

"Well..." Spencer shrugged his shoulders, smiling nervously, "I am now a married man"

The two women jumped on him, melting into a tender embrace. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing Jennifer's forehead, and then Penelope's cheek. "You girls are the best"

"Oh, come on" Derek teased, smiling at his friends "These women already have a sufficiently high ego. Don't overfeed the monster"

Aaron shook his head, watching his team members enjoying a shared happiness. He smiled slightly, raising his glass of champagne. "I would like to say a few words"

Everyone turned to look at Aaron. His dark eyes rested on his younger friend. Spencer was still nervous, his hands in the pockets of his dark trousers.

"There is a biblical passage that I've always liked" Aaron began to speak, opening an old Bible that was on top of the table, which served as a pulpit minutes before "And I'd love to share it with you all, especially with Maeve and Spencer "

Maeve smiled softly, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Derek, Dave, Penelope, Alex, and Jennifer, each and every one of them, looked expectantly at their boss. He was a private man, rarely showed signs of his, moreover, undeniable affection for his team.

"Proverbs, chapter thirty. There are three things that amaze me. No, four things that I don't understand: how an eagle glides through the sky, how a sneake slithers on a rock, how a ship navigates the ocean, how a man loves a woman"

"Maeve, I know what Spencer Reid loves you and will make you a very happy woman. He will give you a happy life, full of blessings and good times. But above all, a life full of love. Congratulations"

Aaron looked at the sparse crowd, raised his glass of champagne and said with a smile: "Long live the newlyweds!"

"And the bridesmaids!" Penelope said, raising her own glass. Jennifer placed her arm around her best friend's shoulders, raising her fist in the air "Yeah! We are the best!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

"Should not the bride throwing her bouquet to unmarried women to predict the next wedding?" Dave said bluntly, taking a glass of French champagne to his lips. Of course, he had to be the first person to open his mouth.

Penelope narrowed her eyes noticing his insistent look over her. "Forget it, Rossi. I'm not going to join the desperate spinsters group. Period."

"Why?" Jennifer wondered, enjoying the discomfort of her best friend "You love being a party queen. A wedding is a good opportunity for you"

"Oh, look at that," Will said with a grin, pointing over the shoulder of Dave "It seems that the bride has read your mind"

About a dozen women stood behind Maeve. Penelope rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly. Who the hell wanted to be publicly humiliated?

Oh, look at me, I'm single! Can't live without a man! Come, pick me!.

"If I were you I'd be careful" Jennifer whispered to her friend, with a conspiratorial voice, "They are very close to this table. If the branch falls near you, you can die crushed by a crowd of eager wannabe brides"

"Well, I don't dislike the idea," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, "My death will be by far more interesting than my life"

Jennifer laughed loudly, and just as she was about to reply to the other woman, the DJ decided to put background music to the bouquet toss. "What the hell is that?"

"It's not true ..." Penelope whispered with a laugh, but in disbelief. "Tick Tock?"

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**Till we see the sunlight**

**Tick Tock, on the clock**

"Let's dance!" Jennifer grabbed her friend's arm, lifting her from the chair. "This song is too funny"

"But-" she looked at Will. But he raised his hands. "Why don't you dance with your hubby?"

Penelope looked at her as she placed her blonde hair over one shoulder, raising her hands in the air and shaking her hips lightly.

"I can't dance" she crossed her arms, but Jennifer grabbed her wrists, forcing her to abandon that attitude.

"She only dances when there is a sexy man to admire her"

She arched an eyebrow at her best friend. "You know nothing, Derek Morgan. And you think you know everything"

"Oh, really?" he smiled broadly, starting to move closer to her "Shake it"

"Come on, P!" Jennifer encouraged her, dancing around them, "Go, baby girl!"

"I'll tell Will never again let you try alcohol," Penelope said, but ultimately agreed to dance with her friends.

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**

**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**

**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**

**But we kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

"Ready?" Maeve told, preparing to launch her gorgeous bridal bouquet. She looked at the girls over her shoulder, smiling at them "Good luck, ladies!"

The bride threw her bouquet. A murmur of complaints was heard behind her back, and Maeve turned to see what the problem was. Yeah, maybe it was launched too hard.

Penelope saw the white and pink bouquet flying too high, getting closer towards her. No, no way. She didn't believe in marriage. God, she didn't even have a boyfriend!.

"Get off me" she whispered shakily, turning away from Derek.

He looked at her with a frown, as Penelope gave clumsy steps back. "Get away from me"

"What's wrong?" She was staring terrified to the sky. That was what made him turn around. Bad choice.

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**You got me now**

Derek began to flee from the bouquet, walking backwards, until his back collided with Penelope. She lost her balance, but managed to grab Derek's arm. But the remedy was worse than the disease. Both of them ended up in the lake, moistening their elegant clothes..

Penelope ran her hands over her wet face. Derek came up to her, "Are you okay?"

"No!" she cried, slapping his chest, leaning back on the edge of the lake "You stupid man! Look at us, we're a fucking mess"

He smiled at her weakly "Nah, we're too hot"

Jennifer's strong laugh broke into her ears. Derek started laughing, too.

Penelope shook her head, before bursting into laughter. "Stop that laughing, asshole" she told Jennifer, but the blonde went to the lake only to whisper to her friends.

"You can't escape the curse"

Jennifer really enjoyed their shock, as they looked at each other with furrowed brows. Then a pair of hands grabbed her ankles, throwing her into the water.

"Hey, what's your fucking problem?" she teased, splashing water in their faces "I'm a mom! Since when you do this kind of thing to moms?"

"I know you're a mom, but to me you are just JJ" Derek said with a smile, before leaving the lake "need any help?"

The two women shook their heads, sitting on the edge of the lake. They left their feet in the water, watching the beautiful scenery around them. Thankfully, they were no longer in the spotlight.

"You know?" Jennifer broke their comfortable silence, placing a hand over hers "I'm glad to be your friend"

"And I'm glad to have a sister in you" she gave a little laugh "Growing up surrounded by testosterone is not as fun as it sounds"

Penelope kissed her cheek, putting her arm around her shoulders "I think it's time you get a sexy handsome brother in law"

"That's true," Jennifer said with mock seriousness, "I need a bachelorette party to release my stress"

"Hey, I said I want a boyfriend, not a husband"

"Touché" Jennifer smiled sideways, moving her feet in the water "But I think you can't escape the bridal bouquet curse"

"Oh, don't go back to that" Penelope growled, looking at the other woman "Why do you want me to be part of your sect?"

"Why not?" She retorted, opening her blue eyes, "You are a romantic, sweet and lovely girl"

"And I sound like one of those boring girls of those cheesy romance novels" Penelope grimaced. "Never mind, forget about it. Not even know where that damn bouquet is"

Jennifer looked over Penelope shoulder and grinned wickedly. She lowered her gaze for a moment, biting her lower lip.

"What? What is it?"

A lovely redheaded woman with round cheeks and a dazzling smile came to the two girlfriends. "Excuse me, I think this belongs to you"

Penelope looked at her in confusion, until he saw that the woman held in her hands. "Emm - Sorry, you're wrong." she said with a soft smile, pointing to the bouquet "That's not mine, it's the bride's bouquet"

"Oh, I know, dear," she replied softly, still smiling "But now it's yours"

"Seriously, maam, I don't want that"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, leaving the bouquet beside Penelope. She followed her every move with a incredulous look on her face.

"What the hell just happened now?"

Penelope looked at her friend, laughing at her situation without any remorse. She looked around. All her friends were stifling a laugh.

She smiled, gently touching the petals of the bouquet. Maybe she should just accept her fate ...

**"If you have good friends, no matter how much life is sucking, they can make you laugh" **_P.C. Cast_


End file.
